As I want it to be
by fairyprncss90
Summary: Naruto is changed into a vampire for his protection against rouge demons out for his blood, now 3,000 years later he is forced to defend himself against a village for something he cannot control, can Sesshoumaru save him or will he fall into darkness?
1. Prologue The beginning

**Prologue**

When I was born my destiny was decided,

When I was born my decisions were made for me,

When I was born my body was sacrificed to hold a demon,

When I was born I was left alone

I had no father or mother

No brother or sister

I had no one to take care of me

I was alone

Until I met Her I was always alone

Each day I am thankful that I met Her

For she brought me out of my darkness and into Her light

Though she is different from everybody else

We are always together

I am not alone anymore

I will make my own destiny

I will make my own decisions

And I will live my life my way

And not anybody else's

'Accept no other definition of your life, accept only your own'

Author- Unknown


	2. The Past, I Will Remember

Naruto's P.O.V

What people don't know is that I'm older than I really look, that I am stronger than I look, and that I am most definately and quiet proudly smarter than anyone can give me credit for

and for once I'm not afraid to admit it either because it is the truth, I'm even smarter the Shikamaru and he has an I.Q. of almost 200 while mine is an unbelievable 250, I know, I

checked, went out of the village when the old man forgot to have my ANBU guards tail me that day to make sure that the villagers don't do anything 'drastic', as if verbal abuse wasn't

enough to give a child low self-esteem and suicidal thoughts and i will admit they have crossed my mind at some point in my early new life, despite me being a centuries old vampire,

because even one such as myself will bow down at one time or another to the power of words for none are immune to them.

I guess I will start the tale of my life 3,000 years before the Shinobi Nation was even thought of, back to a time when demons and other creatures ruled the earth in abundance and

there were only four lands ruled by Demon Lords. You have the Watery Lands to the North, ruled by the Kitsunes along side with the Dragons, though you don't see them getting

married anytime soon, the Plains of the Southern Lands Ruled by the Wolf Royal family next to the Tigers, who take pride in their stealth and strength, The Mountainous Kingdom to the

West ruled by the Mighty Dogs with the Cunning Nekos, their power and swiftness that left much to be desired, and finally the Majestic Forests to the East ruled by the elusive Vampire

Coven and their allies the Elemental Nations, whose powers over the very elements themselves leaves them much sought after opponents.

I was human at the time, a boy turning into a man, had many a suitor both male and female though none have caught my eye. I was out in the woods gathering wood for my father (I

was adopted then, my original parents killed by rouge demons in the forest) as he was a renown blacksmith and in need of wood for the fire, anyway I was making my way around the

forest looking for any and all pieces of wood that I could find to put into the cart when i stumbled across a person laying on the ground, the dirt slowly being saturated with their blood.

I slowly made my way to the individual and upon closer inspection i noticed that the individual was a male and on an even closer inspection I came upon the realization that this man

was in fact the leader of the Eastern Lands Vampire Coven Lord Satoshi, seeing as he makes monthly rounds to check on the villages along side with Lady Yuki, an ice elemental and

leader of the elemental nation.

I quickly rush to his side immediately putting my hand to his neck to feel for a pulse, and letting out a breath of relief when i found one so I call out to him "My Lord, can you here me?"

and somehow he manages to find the strength to groan in response and say "I here you young one" and i ask him "What has happened, My Lord, to put you in such a state?" "Bandits"

was all he managed to say before he started to cough really badly and in an attempt to help him gain some strength and held out my wrist and said to him " Here My Lord take what

blood you need to heal some of your more pressing injuries and i will take you back to the village for more proper treatment" "Are you sure young one?" he said to me "I'll not take any

if you don't want me to" "It is all right My Lord, as long as I can be of help to you, I will gladly do it" he gave me a grateful smile, grabbed my wrist and bit down.

As soon as his fangs pierced the thin layer of skin on my wrist, I had to quickly bite back a gasp of pain, because even though it hurt like hell, I knew it was the only way to help Lord

Satoshi regain at least half of his strength so that I might carry him back to the local healers and pray that he make a full recovery. Soon enough I started feeling light headed as was

the sign of too much blood loss and it was at that point that he let go and I asked "Will you be fine now My Lord?" "Yes young one, thank you." we laid there for a few minutes when he

asks "What is your name young one?" and I answered "Naruto, My Lord, Naruto Uzumaki" "That is a strong name you carry Naruto Uzumaki, you should be proud of it" I looked at him

with a smile, a nod of my head and said to him "I am very proud of my name, though I make certain that I do not partake in Pride" "A wise answer from one so young" "Sometimes it

pays to be wise when one remembers not his true parentage" I answered with a sad smile "That which we do not know will only make us stronger, so that we have the strength to

seek later on" was Lord Satoshi's reply so i just smiled and said "Come My Lord I will take you to the healer and then you can be on your way "Of course" so i lifted him up to his feet,

slung his arm across my shoulders, and walked back in the direction of the village.

Me: Hope you liked it please read and review i want to know how i did. THANK YOU!!!


	3. The Future, I Look Foward To

**The Future, I Look Forward To**


End file.
